Let your courage be my motto
by amoureuse87
Summary: It's a very important day for Klaine, we get to share some moments of it


Title: Let your courage be my motto

Rating: K, I suppose ^^

Beta: Sarah (thank youuu 3)

Genre: slash, oneshot, fluffy

Disclaimer: Well, don't own the characters, don't make money with this! All the usual stuff ^^ I do own the fic tho XD

A/N: Okay, this is just a short oneshot I wrote the other day. Wanted some happy moments for these too (and for myself toooooo!) ^^

Inhale.

Almost a violent exhale.

Inhale.

Another exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Even breathing is hard, it gets so difficult when a lot of stuff is happening at once. On days like _these_, you can really feel how excited everyone is. They have various reasons to be excited, of course, but it's anyway all about love. On days like _these_ you simply know that nevertheless all the troubles and panic, it's all going to be perfect. Nothing more, nothing less. And anyway, in some years, the hastiness of the day has been mostly forgotten, only the most beautiful memories shall remain.

"Kurt, dear," a voice makes Kurt turn his head. "Sit down, I'd say that everything is ready now. Take it easy, it's going to be fabulous."

Carole's voice calms Kurt down a bit but sitting is too much to be asked. He keeps walking around the house, making sure that things are where they are supposed to be. The flowers all around the house, pretty little decorations here and there, lovely photos on the walls. One particular photo stops him; it's the very first photo of _them_. They weren't dating at that time, even though the relationship started shortly after it.

"Sweety, we're ready to go," another familiar voice distrupts Kurt's thoughts, it's no one else but his beloved Blaine! Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt, lets his jaw rest on his shoulder.

"In a way, I still think that it's one of the best photos of us," Blaine states.

"I agree. And forever it shall be that way. I already had a huge crush on you, look at my eyes, it's so easy to see!" Kurt laughs and points to the picture.

"Well, look at me, I've so fallen for you! Can you believe it's a bit over seven years and we haven't changed at all? You're still the same guy and so am I. Or maybe we're slightly more experienced and mature, I admit," Blaine says shortly.

"And still so truly, madly and deeply in love with each other. That'll never change either," Kurt sighs.

"It's awesome, because I still remember how you said that you'll never say goodbye to me. I'm never letting you go," Blaine answers and hugs Kurt very tightly, gently kisses his neck. "Come on, Mr. Anderson-to-be. It's time to go."

Everyone is silent in the car. Kurt sighs again and looks out from the window, the day is lovely. Shiny, bright and warm. Finn is driving, with Rachel sitting next to him. Blaine gently holds Kurt's hand but doesn't speak a word. The excitement could be cut with a knife, but then it could fall on some unfortunate creature; better leave it this way. In less than an hour and a half it should be gone anyway. Then it's going to be all about celebrating.

The group gets to wait quite a bit, but it's okay. Now Kurt feels the need to sit down, his knees are shaking. A little smile wanders to his face, it's kind of strange that he's this panicky, in a way this day won't change a thing. All that matters has been present all the time, even after _this_ day no one still can measure it. Maybe the difference lays in other people; in the way the world looks at _them_.

Kurt starts to feel more comfortable when it gets closer to _the_ time, he seeks for Blaine's hand, finds it and grabs it. They change a loving smile, after which he lets his gaze wander. The group is small, just closest family and friends. His parents of course, and Blaine's too, Finn with Rachel, Mercedes with Sam, Rory with his new boyfriend Mark and Puck. The rest of the gang has been invited to the party afterwards; to Kurt's and Blaine's house. Well, to be exact, it's only rented, but it's a home _they_ built together.

Finally it's time to go, the others go first, after that Kurt walks down the aisle with his Blaine. Dear, dear Blaine, to whom he shall be connected for the rest of his life. Kurt can't keep a wide, sheepish smile from taking over his face, but then again, why should he? They only have eyes and ears for each other, no matter how beautifully Finn and Rachel sing perfect to them. Maybe later they'll hear it, from the video that Rory is filming. _This_ moment is reserved for the two of them.

It's not that easy to concentrate in listening at all, Kurt keeps glancing at his gorgeous Blaine. They hold hands, occasionally send secret messages with their fingers, smile to each other. Blaine tries to be a bit more serious, he tries to listen but it's so hard, even for him. From all of a sudden it's already time for rings and vows, Blaine takes the first ring and coughs a few times.

"My dearest Kurt Christopher Hummel. This day is the most extraordinary to you, to me, to _us_. Today we shall complete each other in a new way. Today we shall celebrate our love. I still don't understand how you fell in love with me but I'm the outmost grateful for every single second. I try to live up to expectations, and I know I'll succeed, because you love me for who I am. You have showed me a new way to look at life, to see the little things. I could never be myself if you weren't a major part of my like. I love you with every single cell of my body and mind and hereby I take thee, Kurt Christopher Hummel, as my beloved husband," Blaine finished and places the ring where it belongs. Kurt smiles wide, tries to keep tears from falling to his cheeks. Out of all the pretty things Blaine has said, this is the most touching one.

"My lovely Blaine Darren Anderson. I still remember the very first time we met. I was a mess, a ship searching for it's haven. I'm still a mess, but I've found my haven. You are more than I could ever beg for, my reason to live. You refreshen me every day, keep me on track. Even on the coldest and darkest days you amaze me with your positivity, I don't think there's anything that could ever bring you down! Let your courage be my motto today, tomorrow and for ever more. I take thee, Blaine Darren Anderson, to be my beloved husband," Kurt finishes and puts the ring to it's only right place.

A loving touch, some words more, now they're a complete family, the Anderson-family. A sweet little kiss, accompanied with cheering from the crowd.

_Let the ever-ending celebration begin._


End file.
